As more computing systems are being deployed, the providers of those systems attempt to provide a good user experience from product release to product release. Inevitably, bugs are discovered by users. Once the bugs are identified and fixed, test cases are developed to exercise the product and verify that the bug has been corrected, without introducing new errors.
The development and execution of these test cases may be difficult to create and tedious to execute. Attempts have been made to automate some of these processes using control systems and software. Test cases are developed and executed in controlled testing environments that provide the ability to soak test systems over long periods of time, or regression test systems to validate that prior fixes are not undone.
However, as computer systems grow more complex, the test cases may become stagnant and fail to handle relevant user input and behavior.